Birthday
by CsiMiamiFAN515
Summary: Eric shows up during a meeting Calleigh, Horatio, and Ryan are in to give her her birthday present.


Calleigh was in a meeting with Horatio and Ryan when Eric Delko walked into the lobby of the crime lab. None of them noticed he was here until their private meeting was interrupted by the receptionist.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Miss Duquesne you have a visitor." She said. She had a piece of folded paper in her hand. She only had her head poked into the room and since the walls and doors are made of glass Calleigh could see it.

"Is that for me?" Calleigh asked motioning towards the piece of paper in her hand.

"Oh yes." She said as she handed her the paper, never entering the room.

Calleigh unfolded the paper, written on it was 'Calleigh, I have something for you. I love you. Eric.' Calleigh's eyes widened in shock that Eric would do something like this. What if someone saw the letter other than her? They were still keeping their relationship a secret even though Eric barely worked in the lab anymore.

She folded the paper back up and stuck it in her pocket. "Can this wait?" she asked the receptionist.

"He said he won't take no for an answer, and that he didn't want to wait until tonight to give you your present." She said shrugging and trying her hardest to stay out of whatever was happening.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back." Calleigh said looking at Horatio and Ryan with a slight look of embarrassment and worry on her face.

Ryan had to try his hardest not to laugh. Little miss always-professional having a personal visitor.

She walked out to the lobby and the receptionist pointed to her visitor, she wasn't surprised to find Eric since she knew it would be him, and he signed his name on the note.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper. She knew he apparently had something for her.

"I know I was going to have a birthday dinner for you, and I still am. But I couldn't wait to give you your present." He said as he revealed a navy blue velvet box from behind his back.

"Eric, this isn't really the place." She said, even though she was _dying_ to know what the box held inside.

"I know, but I know you want too, and I want you too. So please?" he asked. She couldn't say no to him or his cute little hopeful expression on his face.

"Alright," She said. She grabbed the box from him and slowly opened it. It revealed the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It had a white gold chain with a heart shaped green emerald, also set in white gold. The stone matched her eyes almost perfectly. "Eric, this is gorgeous."She exclaimed. She gave him a tight, quick hug before he took the box from her and took the necklace out. She turned around and held her hair up. He put the necklace on her and she turned back around.

It looked beautiful on her, as he already knew it would. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it. It's amazing. Thank you." She said and she gave him another hug and this time a kiss too. They both were so caught up in the moment that they forgot where they were.

"I'll see you at home." She said quickly and started returning back to her meeting.

_**In the meeting after Calleigh left.**_

Ryan got up right after Calleigh to watch to see who her visitor was.

"Mr. Wolfe, what are you doing?" Horatio asked.

"I'm watching to see who Calleigh's visitor, or should I say boyfriend, is."He told Horatio as if it was obvious.

"Mr. Wolfe, that's none of your business." Horatio told him.

"Come on H, don't you want to know who's been making Calleigh happy?" Ryan asked him.

Horatio knew what he was doing but played along anyway, since he was curious also. "Alright, but don't say anything to her." He said as he stood up and walked over to stand next to Ryan.

"Oh my god, it's Eric." Ryan said. "Why's he here to see Calleigh?"

Horatio knew Calleigh and Eric had something going on, he thought everyone knew something was up, which they did. But sometimes Ryan could be slow and have no idea what's going on, such as like right now.

"Ryan, how do I say this? Do you really have no idea about their relationship?" Horatio asked him.

"Well, I know the like, like each other or whatever. But I never thought they would actually do something about it." Ryan said back to Horatio.

"Well they did, a long time ago." Horatio told him, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Ryan asked. "Hey look," Ryan said pointed at Calleigh and Eric. He gave her something.

Horatio watched as Calleigh hugged Eric, then as she turned around and Eric seemed to be putting something on her. "I think it's a necklace." He told Ryan.

"Wow, I guess they're pretty serious." Ryan said. Then he gasped and they both observed Calleigh give Eric another hug and to their surprise a kiss, which is something Calleigh would never do. All of a sudden she spun around and started heading back their way.

"Hurry, sit back down. Act like we didn't see anything." Ryan said.

They both hurried and sat down and pretended to be reading files from a case as she walk in.

Ryan was hiding his face in the file.

"Ryan, I know you saw that." She told him. "You too Horatio." She said with her hand on her hip.

"See what? I didn't see anything? Did you Horatio?" He said very fast.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh…wait, see what? Oh see that? No, really I didn't see- Please don't shoot me." He begged.

At this neither Calleigh nor Horatio could hold back their laughter.

"Don't worry Ryan; I would never shoot you in the lab." She said with a smile. She saw Horatio smile too, knowing he caught on.

"Okay," Ryan said with a sigh of relief. A sec later he realized what she said. "Wait WHAT?" He asked and he stood up and began to panic.

Horatio and Calleigh laughed again.

"Don't worry Ryan; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not mad either." She said.

Ryan gave a shaky nod, still not convinced.

"Are you ready to get back to work now?" She asked as sat back down.

"Sure." He said as he sat down on the other side of the table opposite to Calleigh. With that she let out another giggle.


End file.
